Sokół Millennium
Sokół Millenium (ang. Millennium Falcon) — zmodyfikowany frachtowiec typu YT-1300, przez większość czasu należący do Hana Solo. Mimo swojego wieku, dzięki licznym modyfikacjom był bardzo szybki. Ustanowił on nawet rekord trasy na Kessel. Posiadał hipernapęd 0.5. Przez wiele lat przechodził z rąk do rąk, aż w końcu miał go Lando Calrissian, który w Sabac przegrał go na rzecz Hana Solo. Historia Powstanie Sokółthumb|left|Sokół w czasie Wojen Klonów zostal zbudowany w 60 BBY w Orbitalnej Placówce Montażowej 7 jako jednostka YT 492727ZED. Początkowo był typowym frachtowcem typu YT-1300F. Jakiś czas później zderzył się on z asteroidą i wylądował na złomowisku w pobliżu Nar Shaddaa. Po latach bezczynności zajął się nim miejscowy mechanik. Podczas remontu użył części z modelu YT-1300P. Przez lata jednostka ta zmieniała właścicieli i nazwy, aż w końcu nadano jej nazwę "Sokół Millennium". Była wtedy w rękach Landa Calrissiana. Własność Landa Około roku 5 BBY podczas gry w Sabaka na Bespinie Sokoła, wygrał Lando Calrissian. Lando nie był wtedy jeszcze zbyt dobrym pilotem, więc poprosił swojego kumpla Hana Solo o kilka lekcji. Han był winien mu przysługę, więc bez problemu zgodził się na propozycję. Gdy Han po raz pierwszy zobaczył Sokoła, statek bardzo mu się spodobał i zapragnął go mieć. Niestety nie było go na niego stać. Po wielu lekcjach udzielanych Landowi przez Hana i Chewbaccę, Lando odleciał do układu Oseon. Jakiś czas później Lando dowiedział się, że Imperium Galaktyczne zamierza spacyfikować księżyc Nal Hutta. Przemytnicy z Nal Hutta postanowili stawić opór. W zwycięskiej dla przemytników bitwie brał udział także Sokół Millennium. thumb|left|Finał podczas którego Han wygrał Sokoła MillenniumStatek nie miał żadnych uszkodzeń. Własność Hana Po bitwie o Nar Shaddaa, Han Solo dalej pracował jako przemytnik. W roku 2 BBY ponownie spotkał się z Landem, na turnieju hazardowym. Podczas finału do którego doszli Han i Lando, ten drugi do puli dorzucił weksel na dowolny statek znajdujący się na jego lądowisku. Calrissian nie brał wtedy pod uwagę Sokoła. Gdy Solo wygrał, od razu zażądał Sokoła. Lando początkowo protestował, tłumacząc, że nie brał pod uwagę swojego ulubionego frachtowca. Han w końcu otrzymał nagrodę. Han przekazał Chewbaccy dobre wieści, a Lando pogodził się z utratą Sokoła. Han razem ze swoim kompanem rozpoczęli ulepszenia całego statku. Pierwszą ich podróżą była wyprawa na Kashyyyk w celu odwiedzenia krewnych Wookiego. Przy okazji napraw na statku dokonali miejscowi mechanicy. Głównychthumb|Sokół na trasie na Kessel napraw dokonali jednak w Gwiezdnej Stajni Shuga Ninksa, gdzie wymienione zostały znalazły się między innymi pancerz, uzbrojenie, silniki i sensory. W trakcie prac naprawczych Hanowi i Chewbaccy pomagali Jarik Solo, Salla Zend i sam właściciel stoczni Shug Ninx. Jedna z usterek niemal nie zabiła załogi: podczas ucieczki przed imperialną fregatą zagłuszacz czujników Sokoła zaczął oddziaływać na jego własne podzespoły. Duży pobór mocy przepalił bezpieczniki, doprowadzając do wyłączenia zagłuszacza i ratując frachtowiec przed rozbiciem się na pobliskiej planecie. Naprawy ucieszyły Hana, lecz Ninx poradził mu żeby udał się do sektora Wspólnego i odnalazł tam Doka. Dok był sławnym mechanikiem. Mimo tego statek był już wystarczająco szybki. Podczas jednego ze zleceń dla Hutta Jabby pobił nawet rekord trasy na Kessel. Często także ścigał się z Sallą Zend. Przylot do sektora Wspólnego Gdy Han był w Ramieniu Tingel, spotkał się ze sławnym Dokiem. Mechanik poprawił w statku hipernapęd, tarcze, kompensatory przyspieszenia i silniki. Przebywając tam prowadził interesy z Ploovem. Jednym z jego zadań był przemyt broni na Duroona. Podczas jego wykonywania Sokół wdał się w strzelaninę z okrętem rządowym, na wskutek czego otarł się on o skałę, co spowodowało uszkodzenie sensorów. Po ukończonym zadaniu Han spotkał się w klubie Swobodny Lot z Ploovem. Solo chciał bowiem przekazać część zapłaty dla swojego szefa, a Ploovo nasłał na przemytnika espowców. Siły bezpieczeństwa zabezpieczyły Sokoła Millennium, tłumacząc to licznymi łamaniami przepisów. Po podpisaniu umowy pojazd maił być przystosowany do norm. Han zdecydowanie odmówił i uciekł statkiem na planetę Etti IV.thumb|left|Starcie z [[Shannador's Revenge.]] Jakiś czas później Han Solo dowiedział się, że Dok zaginął. Prawdopodobnie został porwany przez Władze Sektora Wspólnego. Córka Doka Jessa zwróciła się o pomoc do Hana, obiecując w zamian kolejne modernizacje statku (naprawę anteny i uszkodzonych wcześniej sensorów). By móc bezpiecznie dotrzeć z powrotem na Orron III, statek został przyodziany w poszycie barki transportowej. Podczas powrotu z planety, statek przemytnika zaatakował Krążownik typu Invincible o nazwie Shannador's Revenge. Krążownik próbował zatrzymać Hana promieniem ściągającym, a Solo porzucił poszycie barki i odleciał. Poszycie barki z dużą siłą uderzyło w krążownik. Początki Na podstawie filmów z serii Gwiezdnych Wojen ''nieznana jest data, miejsce ani okoliczności zbudowania ''Sokoła Millenium. ''Nie wiadomo też, czy ktokolwiek był właścicielem tego statku przez Lando Calrissianem. Han Solo: Gwiezdne Wojny - historie W czasie akcji filmu ''Han Solo: Gwiezdne Wojny - historie ''Sokół Millenium nadal należał do Lando Calrissiana, o który zagrał z nim Han Solo, jednak przegrał(Lando oszukiwał). Później Lando pozwolił drużynie Hana polecieć wraz z nim ''Sokołem Millenium ''na Kessel, by wykraść niezbędne paliwo coaxium dla Drydena Vosa. Podczas drogi powrotnej statek ten omal nie wpadł w otchłań, dzięki umiejętnościom Hana nie doszło jednak do tego. Później wszyscy polecieli statkiem na planetę Savareen, a Lando odleciał. Na niedługo później Han odegrał się na Lando i wygrał statek. Odtąd ''Sokół Millenium ''stał się własnością Hana, którym to Solo wraz z Chewbaccą zaczęli przemierzać galaktykę. Najpierw poleciał na Tatooine do gangstera Jabby the Hutta. Nowa nadzieja W 0 BBY Han Solo wraz z Chewbaccą przylecieli ''Sokołem Millenium na Tatooine. Tam przyszli do nich Luke Skywalker oraz Obi-Wan Kenobi, którzy chcieli polecieć na Aldeeran w zamian za zapłatę. Han Solo się zgodził i zabrał Luke' a oraz Obi-Wana. Gdy dolecieli Alderaanu nie było, albowiem został zniszczony. Wówczas Sokół Millenium ''został wciągnięty do Gwiazdy Śmierci, a jego pasażerowie nie mogli odlecieć, póki pole nie zostanie wyłączone. Gdy Obi-Wan Kenobi wykonał to zadanie statek mógł odlecieć. Han poleciał do bazy Sojuszu Rebeliantów na Yavin 4. Później nie chciał uczestniczyć w bitwie o Yavin zatem postanowił odlecieć. Na końcu bitwy powrócił jednak swoim statkiem i umożliwił Luke' owi zniszczenie Gwiazdy Śmierci. Imperium kontraatakuje Po bitwie o Yavin Han Solo nadal korzystał z ''Sokoła Millenium. ''Miał go na Hoth. Gdy na planecie rozegrała się bitwa Han odleciał tym statkiem wraz z Leią, C-3PO oraz Chewbaccą. Ścigały go jednak myśliwce Imperium Galaktycznego. W zaistniałej sytuacji Han schował się w kraterze jednej z asteroid. Niebawem zorientował się, że jest wewnątrz potwora mieszkającego na asteroidzie.Imperium wówczas poszukiwało statku, albowiem pasażerowie byli przyjacielami Luke' a Skywalkera i ich schwytanie stanowiłoby przynętę dla Luke' a. Niebawem Han Solo poleciał ''Sokołem Millenium ''na Bespin do Lando Calrissiana, by ten go naprawił. Nie wiedział, że na planetę tę już wcześniej przybył Darth Vader i zmusił Calrissiana, by wydał mu pasażerów. Jako, że Han został zamrożony w karbonicie, nie on odleciał z Bespin ''Sokołem Millenium. ''Statku użyli wówczas Leia, Chewbacca oraz Lando. Niebawem wsiadł do niego także Luke, który przegrał pojedynek z Vaderem. Następnie wszyscy polecieli maszyną na poszukiwania Hana Solo, którego chcieli rozmrozić. Powrót Jedi W 4 ABY ''Sokół Millenium ''przyleciał ponownie na Tatooine, albowiem tam znajdował się pałac Jabby,w którym przechowywany był zamrożony Han. Gdy udało się odzyskać kapitana Solo, Han wraz z Lando, Leią, C-3PO oraz Chewbaccą odlecieli ''Sokołem ''do bazy rebeliantów. W bazie rebeliantów statek chwilowo przejął Lando Calrissian, który miał nim walczyć w czasie bitwy o Endor. W czasie bitwy Lando za pomocą ''Sokoła Millenium ''zniszczył II Gwiazdę Śmierci. Później statek powrócił w ręce Hana Solo. Kolejne lata W ciągu kolejnych lat statek nadal należał do Hana Solo, a jego drugim pilotem był Chewbacca. W pewnym momencie maszyna została ukradziona i ostatecznie trafiła do handlarza złomu na Jakku. Przebudzenie Mocy Gdy planeta Jakku została zaatakowana przez wojska Najwyższego Porządku w celu odnalezienia droida, który miał mapę z kryjówką Luke' a Skywalkera statek przejęła Rey wraz z Finnem. Używali go do walki z myśliwcami Najwyższego Porządku. Potem oboje wylecieli nim w kosmos i kierowali się do bazy Ruchu Oporu. Po drodze zostali jednak wciągnięci przez inny statek Hana Solo. Wówczas ''Sokół Millenium ''powrócił w ręce kapitana Solo. Ten poleciał nim na D' Qar do bazy Ruchu Oporu. Na niedługo później, gdy potężny niszczyciel planet, baza Starkiller szykował się do zniszczenia D' Qar Han Solo, Finn oraz Chewbacca polecieli statkiem na bazę Starkiller, gdzie by przebić osłony wylądowali z prędkością światła. Mimo to się nie zabili. Później po śmierci Hana Solo statku użył Chewbacca, by zabrać Rey i Finna z bazy, która uległa zniszczeniu. Po bitwie o bazę Starkiller ''Sokół Millenium był wykorzystany przez Rey, Chewiego oraz R2-D2, którzy polecieli nim na Ahch-To, by odnaleźć zaginionego Luke' a Skywalkera. Ostatni Jedi Po tym, jak Rey dostała dwie lekcje w szkoleniu na Rycerza Jedi od Luke' a Skywalkera, który odmówił walki z Najwyższym Porządkiem Rey odleciała statkiem w celu nawrócenia Kylo Rena. Gdy Rey doleciała do statku Snoke' a kobieta użyła kapsuły ratunkowej, by się tam dostać. Później udało jej się odlecieć ''Sokołem Millenium ''z tego statku po śmierci Snoke' a. Po śmierci Snoke' a Rey poleciała ''Sokołem Millenium ''na Crait, gdzie używała statku w czasie bitwy. Po bitwie Ruch Oporu odleciał na pokładzie ''Sokoła Millenium. '' Skywalker Odrodzenie W 35 ABY ''Sokół Millenium ''należał do członków Ruchu Oporu. To właśnie nim Rey, Finn, Poe Dameron oraz C-3PO i BB-8 polecieli na misję poszukiwania telleriów Sithów mogących doprowadzić członków Ruchu Oporu na Exegol. Najpierw wszyscy polecieli statkiem na Paasanę, gdzie ''Sokół ''został ukradziony przez Rycerzy Ren i zabrany na niszczyciel Kylo Rena. Gdy Rey, Finn i Poe polecieli na owy niszczyciel, by ocalić Chewbaccę zabrali statek, którym Finn i Poe zabrali Rey podczas jej konfrontacji z Kylo Renem. Owi członkowie Ruchu Oporu polecieli ''Sokołem Millenium ''do układu Endor, gdzie znajdowało się II tellerium Sithów. Kiedy Rey sama odleciała myśliwcem TIE Kylo Rena to cała Poe, Finn, C-3PO i BB-8 powrócili na Ajan Kloss. Później statek przejął jego dawny właściciel, Lando Calrissian, który poleciał zgromadzić wojska z całej galaktyki i powrócił na Exegol, by wesprzeć cały Ruch Oporu podczas bitwy. Po bitwie ''Sokół Millenium ''wrócił na Ajan Kloss. Dalsze losy Dalsze losy ''Sokoła Millenium ''pozostają nieznane. Prawdopodobnie przejął go Lando Calrissian lub Rey. Kategoria:Okręty Kosmiczne Kategoria:Frachtowce Kategoria:Filmowe uniwersum